Fight for the future
by Darkslider
Summary: The rewritten version of Fight for the future, slightly altered plot line... Harry discovers he is a Mage and with that comes new powers to fight the dark lord... Kinda dark!Harry powerfull!Harry Special powers! Harry Rated for language and violence
1. Decisions

**Harry Potter: Fight for the future**

**AN: I don't own any of the things that seem familiar, they belong to J.K.Rowling. I only own the plot and self created characters.**

**Chapter 1: decisions**

It was the perfect weather outside, the sun was shining and no cloud was found in the blue sky. The Hogwarts express made it's way towards London.

On board of the express one student stood alone in his compartment. The boy had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. A thin lightning bolt shaped scar ran across his forehead. Tears escaping his eyes.

Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, was in no need of any company at the moment.

Just outside the door an young witch was staring at him.

The redhead sighed. She wanted to do something to comfort him. But she knew better than that. Harry needs nobody to comfort him. If she entered the compartment he would just yell at her that he was fine and didn't need anyone to comfort him.

Tears started to escape her eyes.

Harry suddenly heard a sob. He quickly turned around, just in time to see a flash of red hair disappearing.

"I'm sorry gin, but you can't stay with me" Harry said to himself.

Did I do the right thing when I broke up with her, Harry wondered to himself. She and her family are one of Voldemort's main targets after all.

In the next car a compartment door flew open.

Ginny Weasley threw herself at the bench and cried.

Hermione Granger, the smartest witch at Hogwarts, was for the first time in her life uncertain of what to do.

Ron Weasley had an even bigger problem in front of him. After all Ginny is his younger sister and Harry is his best mate.

But if Harry really is his best mate would he do anything to harm his little sister?

"Fuck it" Ron said to himself.

He stood up and left the compartment.

Ginny wanted to stop him but Hermione stopped him.

"Let him be Ginny" she said "he has to work this out for his own".

Just before he opened the compartment door to Harry's compartment Ron stopped.

Did he really want to know what happened between them. For all he knew this was just a silly quarrel between a couple, on the other side Harry might have seriously hurt Ginny.

Ron swallowed.

With shaking hands he opened the door and entered the compartment.

"Go away Ron" Harry said without even turning around.

"No I won't, I need to know what you did to Ginny" Ron answered.

But Harry didn't answer.

Ron reached out to Harry to turn him around.

Something he better didn't do.

Harry grabbed him and threw him out of the compartment.

"Leave me alone Ron I didn't do anything to Ginny" Harry shouted.

"Then why is she crying" Ron replied, his voice filled with anger.

"Why don't you ask her you stupid idiot, perhaps I might have done something right in my life for once" Harry shouted back.

Ron stood up.

The two wizards faced each other with wands drawn.

Harry raised his wand towards Ron's heart.

"I warn you Ronald Weasly get out of here now or I will kill you" Harry spoke with an icy tone.

"You don't have the guts Potter" Ron answered.

Quickly Harry shot a modified stunner to Ron.

Ron fell down in pain finally losing consciousness.

With a quick flick of his wand a note appeared.

After he attached the note to Ron he quickly banished Ron back towards his compartment.

Hermione and Ginny jumped out of their seats when they heard a loud thump against their door.

While shaking on their legs they opened the door to find Ron lying there.

Ginny took the note of Ron and read it aloud.

_Ladies,_

_I send you back this immature prat._

_I have warned him several times not to bother me but he ignored it._

_Next time he won't be so lucky I will kill him like I told him._

_For now he is just stunned but will have severe pains throughout the rest of the day as I have hit him with a special modified stunner._

_Please keep him from doing anything stupid like this again_

_Harry._

The girls didn't know what to do.

Why did Harry threaten Ron with death, he was his best mate afterall.

Curious about what happened between Harry and Ron Hermione quickly enervated Ron to hear the story.

"Am I in heaven" Ron asked "cause I still feel like shit".

"No you're not Ron" Ginny answered "but next time you probably will".

Ron told the girls what happened at Harry's compartment.

Both girls were shocked to find out Harry did threaten to kill him.

"Gin please tell me what happened between you and Harry" Ron asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and told them the story.

After she finished both Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say

"We better leave him alone for a while" Ginny said.

"Yeah that's probably the best for now" Hermione answered.

The rest of the ride home was spent in total silence.

When they reached London Harry was the first to leave the train.

On the other side of the barrier his uncle was already waiting fro him.

"Well hello uncle Vernon I didn't knew you knew I came home today" Harry said in a semi cheerful voice.

"Cut the crap freak, we were sent a letter to inform us about your early arrival" Vernon answered.

They drove home in total silence.

That evening Harry was lying on his bed thinking of what to do now.

He couldn't go hunt the horcruxes on his own. Or could he.

His thinking was interrupted by a big flash in his room.

He quickly rolled of his bed and landed on his feet, wand ready.

To his surprise it was Fawkes who came to his room.

Harry noticed a parcel and a letter were attached to his leg.

He quickly removed them and read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you read this it means I am no longer amongst the living._

_Together with this note you will find a parcel which holds many vials filled with memories and a pensive._

_The vial with number one is the first one you should look at as soon as possible, it explains about the vials from numbers 2 till 9._

_The vials with the numbers 10 till 16 contain special memories about your parents. The vial with the number 17 contains a very dark and special memory._

_It's a merged memory containing the memory of your father from the night you died merged with the one of your mother._

_Please only look at that one when you truly are ready to relive that night in all it's horror._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry felt a tear making it's way down his face.

Because he just lacked anything else to do he poured the vial number one in the pensive and entered it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry found himself standing in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah a good evening Harry" Dumbledore spoke.

Harry quickly turned around to face the old man.

"Please take a seat right there" Dumbledore asked him "If you do I'll at least be looking at you during this conversation".

A bit nervous Harry sat down on the indicated chair.

The room was just as he remembered.

"I have told you everything about Lord Voldemort there is to know my dear boy" Dumbledore said "everything except one thing"

This caught Harry's attention.

"Tom isn't an ordinary wizard Harry" Dumbledore spoke in a tired tone "he's a mage".

"A what" Harry asked.

"A mage Harry" Dumbledore said "a mage is a wizard who has other abilities as well. A mage controls 4 elements he can use for both offensive and defensive cause."

Harry stood there with his mouth wide open.

"A mage controls fire earth wind and fire" Dumbledore continued "both me and Tom are mages, but we didn't use our powers while fighting in public".

Harry didn't understand it.

"Mages are quite rare these days so it would be a big fuzz for the Daily prophet as it was known there are 3 mages left at this time speaking" Dumbledore continued.

Harry just nodded.

"But as this is just a memory you are viewing it means that in the real time there are only 2 mages left" Dumbledore said.

Harry started thinking of who could be the last mage.

"The last mage, the one I haven't mentioned before is you Harry" Dumbledore said.

Harry couldn't believe it.

"How impossible it sounds you are my boy" Dumbledore continued "The vials 2 till 9 contain battles between mages from the past. Use them to learn what a mage can do. After each battle the memory continues here in my office where I explain you about the things you've seen in the battle".

Harry still couldn't believe what Dumbledore was saying.

"One more thing you should know about mages Harry" Dumbledore said softly "a mage is able to detect horcruxes and destroy them with ease if he can reach for them".

Now this is something handy Harry tough.

"But now our time here has ended my dear boy, one day we will meet again" Dumbledore said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry just kept staring at the wall for what seemed like hours.

Knocking at his window brought him back to reality.

He turned around to see Hedwig sitting there with a letter.

"What already a letter, who would write me already" Harry said to himself.

As he took the letter he immediately recognised Ginny's handwriting.

"I should have known" Harry smiled.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you letting Ron live back on the train, I know he didn't deserve it._

_I respect the fact that you want some time alone, but you really have to come over to the burrow before august 3rd._

_As you might remember that's my birthday, and I really want you hear for my birthday._

_Besides Bill's wedding is the day after and mum will kill you if you don't show up._

_I hope to see you soon_

_Love_

_Ginny._

Harry just smiled.

They respect the fact that he wants some time alone to think.

And he was invited over for Ginny's birthday and the Weasley wedding.

He grabbed some parchment and a quill and quickly wrote his response.

As he watched Hedwig flying away he felt sleep taking over him.

"Well sleep won't kill me and I'll have a busy day tomorrow" Harry said to the walls.

For the first time in a long time Harry slept peacefully.

Ginny Weasley just couldn't sleep. All she did was wondering why Harry acted like that on the train.

While staring out of the window she noticed a figure approaching from the sky.

"Just another bat" she told to herself.

But quickly she realised it was not a bat. It was an owl. An owl heading for her window.

Suddenly she recognised the owl to be Hedwig.

She threw away the blankets and opened the window.

Hedwig landed on the windowsill and reached out her left leg.

Ginny took the note and Hedwig returned to her master.

_Thank you, I'll be delighted to come over to the burrow august 2nd_

That was al the note said.

But to Ginny it meant the world.

She fell asleep that night with the biggest smile on her face since long.

The next morning found Harry looking all over his schoolbooks trying to find out more about mages.

But they were just briefly mentioned in his history book.

"I'll have to ask Hermione some day if she knows more about it" Harry said to himself.

He poured vial number 2 down in the pensive.

"There is only one way to find out now" Harry said while he entered the pensive.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry noticed he was in some kind of duelling arena.

Two men faced each other.

Harry could already tell these two had real power and wouldn't be defeated easily.

The first man had long black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red battle outfit with his wand in a holster at his right side.

The other man looked a bit older with his silver hair and black eyes. His battle tunic was green and he also had his wand in a holster at his right side.

They just stood there staring at the other.

Harry could feel the power between these two men.

Suddenly a bell rang and the two men entered a battle pose, wands still in their holster.

"This an all out fight, killing your opponent is allowed but is not required for victory" A voice said.

"Victory can be achieved by 3 ways." The voice continued "1 you can disable the opponent 2 your opponent can give up or 3 you can kill your opponent".

Suddenly the bell rang again.

The silver haired man quickly drew his wand made a 360 spin and fired off a killing curse.

"Wow that was a short fight" Harry said to himself.

But the black haired man just reacted by stomping his feet on the ground.

A large stone wall appeared in front of him just before the killing curse could hit him.

The wall shattered from the impact of the killing curse.

The black haired man just punched in the air and the pointy fragments of the stone wall flew towards the other man.

But he saw it coming. He jumped up while twisting and spinning his body in the air and dodged each piece with ease.

But the black haired man was already a step ahead of him and he stormed at his opponent with a weird looking sword.

The handle looked like it was made of stone but the blade itself was made of ice.

Just before the blade hit him the silver haired man conjured a staff of stone.

They kept swinging at the other or blocking the others attacks.

They didn't keep it to just their weapons, the also kicked and punched towards the other.

Both men swung an attack towards their opponent with all their strength.

The weapons hit each other mid air and shattered.

The black haired man took a huge leap backwards, Harry could see the dust flying around from where he jumped.

The silver haired man didn't hesitate and brought his right hand in front of him.

Suddenly a large beam of fire flew towards the black haired man.

The black haired man raised his hands in front of him.

"is he going to push it back or something" Harry said to himself.

As the firebeam reached the black haired man it suddenly crashed into a wall of water.

Harry just stared as the steam made it's way to freedom.

The silver haired man now had the upper hand. And it seemed he wasn't letting go of it easily.

Harry noticed both of them were heavily sweating.

The silver haired man was using all his strength to breach the shield of the other while the black haired man used everything he could to hold the fire away from him.

Suddenly the black haired man smiled.

With a huge amount of power he started to bring his shield of water closer to his opponent.

The silver haired man didn't knew what was happening.

But when the shield was just inches away from his own hand he started to use more power to breach it.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. If this is what mages are about he surely would like to learn it

But on the other hand if Voldemort could do such things he was in for major troubles.

Suddenly the black haired man closed his eyes, it looked like he was entering some kind of meditation status.

But he actually started to use his air powers again and brought the steam close to his opponents face.

Suddenly a scream drew Harry's attention.

The silver haired man didn't expect the steam and now his face was burned.

The black haired man didn't hesitate and threw his opponent in the air and while he was mid air smashed him back towards the ground.

All of this with just simple use of his air powers.

The silver haired man hit the ground hard and bounced a few times but he was about to land on his feet again.

But the black haired man had his wand out and fired a powerful disarming spell at his opponent who got knocked against a rock wall.

Before he could regain himself he was already stunned.

Suddenly everything started to blur.

When everything was back in focus he noticed he was back in Dumbledore's office.

"So Harry I hope you enjoyed the fight between the two gentlemen" Dumbledore said.

"The man in red was Godric Gryffindor, and as you might have guessed by now his opponent was Salazar Slytherin." Dumbledore continued.

Harry just nodded.

"You will have noticed they used martial arts and weapons together with magic" Dumbledore said "a combination of those is deadlier than any spell can be".

"As you know magic is all about concentration" Dumbledore continued "by using martial arts or a weapon you make it harder for your opponent to concentrate".

"Now you probably wonder where they did get their weapons as they entered the fight with just their wands, and summoned weapons look better than theirs" Dumbledore spoke.

"they used their elemental powers to create the weapons" Dumbledore kept ranting "Godric's sword was made out of two elements the handle was made out of stone and the blade was ice, which is frozen water as you know, Salazar's staff was made out of stone".

"These elemental weapons have the advantage they don't disappear if you lose your concentration" Dumbledore said.

"this memory is nearly at it's end, when you return Fawkes will have brought in another parcel with books." Dumbledore said. "These books will aid you in your study to learn your powers".

"I'm afraid I have to give you homework once again Harry" Dumbledore said in an almost irritated tone. "You must read 'A history of mages' and 'The power of the elements' before you view the second memory".

"Oh and one last thing Harry" Dumbledore said. "Godric and Salazar were even in power, Godric won this fight only because he kept thinking clear. Remember that my boy."

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry found himself in his room once again.

He noticed the parcel and cursed.

"It seems I have a lot of studying to do today" he said to himself.

**AN: Well what do you think, the beginning is kept the same only I've written it out a little better, and as you might notice I made some major changes to the story. But don't worry the original plotline still exists, only I have to explain some things first before I can continue with it.**

**Until next time, please review I try to answer each single review.**


	2. Confrontations

**AN: Yes I am aware that I didn't update for litle over 7 months. But I'll try to update more frequently now**

**Chapter 2: Confrontations**

Fire surrounded him. He could feel the flames licking his trousers. But Harry still got up.

The dark lord just smiled down on him.

"Well well Potter, You truly have more up your sleeve then you show." The dark lord hissed.

Harry just glared at Voldemort.

Looking around he could see the bodies of his fallen friends scattered over the great hall. He didn't want for them to follow him into this dangerous mission. But even if he refused their help they would have come with him anyway.

Searching his surroundings for his lost wand Harry noticed that most of the bodies were his friends and members of the order of the Phoenix.

Harry was exhausted. He had engaged battle with Voldemort little over an hour ago. But he never suspected the battle to take this long nor that Voldemort had so much magic reserve.

Harry barely managed to walk straight, while Lord Voldemort didn't even look like he was out of breath.

However this didn't seem that strange to Harry, Voldemort had pushed Harry on the defensive almost the same second the battle erupted.

Harry had been dodging all of Voldemorts attacks and the few attacks Harry managed to do were easily parried or dodged by the dark lord.

"This can't go on for much longer" Harry muttered to himself.

Suddenly a large beam of fire was flying towards Harry.

Just before it was to late Harry managed to block it with his watershield but still got knocked to the ground from the impact.

Harry tried to get up again but failed miserably.

The dark lord laughed.

"What's the matter Potter tired already" The dark lord sniggered "You know battles between mages could go on for hours and hours without any of the combatants get tired."

"I'm not done yet" Harry replied bitterly.

It was true Harry had no energy left in him to fight of Voldemort.

The next attack Lord Voldemort launched would be the final one.

Voldemort circled around Harry a few times sneering at him. The look on his face made it clear he was thinking why such a weakling like Harry had defeated him all those years ago.

"It all ends now Potter " Voldemort shouted.

Harry noticed Voldemort drawing his wand.

The green light erupting from the tip of the wand made Harry realise this was it. The curse of death, the one that had made Harry famous as the boy who lived now would finally make an end to his rivalry with the man formerly known as Tom Marvello Riddle.

The green light rapidly closed the distance between Voldemort and Harry.

bracing himself for the end harry heard the curse crash in something made of stone.

Looking up he saw another man had entered the battle.

"I lose sight of you for just a few hours and already you can't manage to keep yourself from dying Harry" Itachi spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead Itachi" Voldemort said.

Itachi just smiled in reply.

Itachi turned around once more and looked at Harry.

"Get your sorry ass out of here Harry" Itachi said.

Suddenly his red eyes glazed over.

Harry watched in fear as Itachi fell on the ground dead.

"He should have know better then facing away from a dangerous opponent" Voldemort sneered.

Harry kept staring at Itachi's corpse.

out of the corner of his eyes Harry noticed the killing curse flying towards him for the final time.

---------------------------

Harry felt himself hitting the ground.

Heavily panting he realised it was just another nightmare.

"Why does that Itachi guy keeps on appearing in my dreams" Harry wondered "I have never met him and never will".

Harry still remembered when he first saw Itachi in one of the memories Dumbledore had left him.

He worked together with Gryffindor and Slytherin on missions to take out dark wizards.

Dumbledore had explained to Harry that however he wasn't as strong as the other two he still was in command of the group.

Itachi had an enormous control over his magical abilities and used them to their very edge. Instead of creating his own weapons with his elemental abilities he carried two swords which he enchanted with an element when necessary.

This had the advantage he didn't have to use as much magic as when creating a weapon or summoning one, the only downside was he always had to carry them with them.

But that didn't stop Itachi from being a dangerous force to be reckoned with. he wielded his swords like blades of death. His skill in martial arts was unrivalled and he had an enormous insight of the battle he was in.

Harry would never forget how Itachi looks.

His red eyes and black hair with red trims made him look dangerous. his black battle outfit with a black cape made him look vicious. and the collar of his combat vest which hid part of his lower face when you looked at him directly made him look mysterious.

However it was unknown how and when Itachi had died. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin one day returned from their mission without him.

Crawling back in his bed Harry glanced at his clock.

3 in the morning Harry noticed. "In a few hours I will leave this place for never to return" he sighed to himself.

It was true that in a few hours Harry would leave for the burrow where he would meet up again with his friends.

For the first time Harry didn't look forward to go there. Afterall he would have to face Ginny again.

He hadn't heard anything from her since that one letter asking if he came over for her birthday.

When he was not busy studying he always thought of her.

He truly wondered if his love for her was real or just a teenage crush. Afterall he only felt jealous when he saw her snogging with dean. And when he finally had her he didn't think about her nor did he miss her when she wasn't around.

Besides Ginny wasn't the only girl who drew his attention. There was one in particular who drew his attention quite a few times even when Ginny was with him.

But he knew it would be an impossible romance.

She was Daphne Greengrass, The ice queen of Hogwarts.

Not to think what his best friend Ron would say if he had a relationship with a Slytherin. His other best friend Hermione would be more open for it but still would be against it.

But he didn't have to think about that. The only things he needed to focus on was how to beat Voldemort and stay alive.

Harry turned himself on his other side and fell asleep again.

On the roof of the house facing number 4 Privet Drive a man studied the window of Harry's room.

His red eyes never blinking.

The man sighed and suddenly disappeared without making the slightest sound.

----------------------------

The next morning Harry was triple-checking if he didn't forget anything.

Concluding he had everything he needed he drew his wand.

With a quick swipe of his wand his things vanished.

Slowly Harry walked down the stairs and entered the living room to say goodbye to his relatives.

they never have treated him well, however they did take him in all those years ago and made sure he didn't die from starvation.

He was surprised to find just his uncle in the living room, reading his paper.

"I don't recall having said you could come downstairs boy" Vernon mumbled from behind his paper.

Harry sighed.

"Uncle Vernon" Harry spoke.

"What is it freak" came the reply.

" I am leaving now, and I won't return anymore" harry said. "And I want to thank you and aunt Petunia for giving me shelter all these years".

Vernon just glared at Harry.

Suddenly Vernon rose up from his seat and walked over to Harry.

The two stood there face to face.

Harry almost took a step back when Vernon raised his hand. To Harry's surprise Vernon just reached him his hand.

Reluctantly Harry shook hands with his uncle.

"I am glad I'm finally rid of you boy" Vernon spoke "But I still have some manners and that means I wish you the best".

"Thank you uncle Vernon" Harry answered.

They released hands and Harry left the living room.

Harry casts one final look around the place that used to be his house for the most of his life before he disapparated.

Harry apparated just at the border of the burrow.

Smiling he cast a look over the place he called his home outside of Hogwarts. However he wouldn't stay long this time.

"It's about time you showed up, if you stayed away any longer I would have come to your place to collect you" a familiar voice said.

Harry turned around to face his old Defence against the Dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin.

The last of the marauders smiled at Harry.

"It's good to see you Remus" Harry spoke.

"It's good to see you too Harry" Lupin replied.

"I know you're eager to go and see your friends but I would like to give you something" Lupin said. Harry followed Remus to an old barn Mr. Weasly used for his experiments with muggle stuff.

As Lupin closed the door behind him Harry noticed a small smile on his face.

"Now you've come of age Harry, and I know you've missed quite a few things in your growing up like getting the talk for example" Remus said.

"You're not going to give me the talk are you Remus" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Heavens no Harry" Lupin answered "I just want to give you this".

Harry took the parcel Lupin was holding out to him.

"As you know Bill and Fleur are getting married in a few days" Remus said "and it's required you wear formal robes at the ceremony and the following party".

"But I already have dress robes Remus, and how the hell could you afford dress robes for me if you don't have the money to buy you some decent robes" Harry said.

"I didn't buy these Harry" Remus spoke softly "this is the only thing I could get out of the remains of your parents house in godrics hollow".

Harry gave Remus a confused look.

"The package contains the Potter dress robes, they have been handed down for generations" Remus said.

"It's customary for the Lord Potter to wear these at formal occasions" Remus explained further "They have been enchanted to match the latest fashion wear and to protect you from cold or heat to some extend".

"Seeing as when you came of age you inherited the title of Lord Potter, I thought it to be time for you to wear these" Remus finished.

Harry was at a loss of words. Instead he just hugged his old friend and mentor.

"It's to go inside Harry" Remus whispered.

"I know" Harry answered.

With the feeling like he has lead in his shoes Harry walked down the path to the burrow.

Too fast to Harry's liking he reached the door and knocked.

Dreadfully hoping it wouldn't be Ginny that answered the door.

Harry was happy to see it was Molly who answered the door.

After one of her trademark bonecrushing embraces she guided Harry to his room. Like always he would be sharing Ron's room.

"Ron will be here in a moment dear" Molly said before leaving "oh yeah lunch will be served in one hour".

Now Harry found himself alone in his best friends room.

He decided in the time he still had alone to unpack and check his new dress robes.

suspecting something like his old robes Harry was quite surprised. It looked similar to a muggle tuxedo but with some differences.

The pants were black, just like the shoes but they had red laces. The shirt was black with a red trim starting from the shoulders straight down the arms to the wrists. At the place where his heart is there was the Potter crest embroiled in gold. As a finishing touch there was a red belt to wear over his shirt.

Harry let out a whistle.

Thinking about it they looked almost like what his dad wore on the day of his wedding, it probably would be the same robes.

"Can't get enough of your fame so you got yourself personalised dress robes now" another familiar voice said.

"I still have to let the people know who I am, it wouldn't fit me to be unrecognised" Harry said while turning around to face Ron.

Both friends couldn't help but laugh.

"They look nice Harry where did you get them" Ron asked.

"Remus gave me them" Harry answered "These are the Potter dress robes".

The sound of girls laughing interrupted them.

"Oh no I know that laugh" Ron said with a look of fear in his eyes.

"What does it mean" Harry asked.

"It's the laugh Ginny and Hermione do when they are talking about boys" Ron answered.

"How is Ginny by the way" Harry asked.

"Well I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you mate, but I think she's already over you and has a new boyfriend or will have one soon" Ron said.

"Excellent" Harry grinned.

"What's up with you, you should be pissed like hell or something but not happy" Ron said.

"I'll explain later Ron" Harry said while heading for the door.

Just before he reached it Harry paused.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you on the train Ron" Harry said.

"It's okay mate, I know I dissevered worse" Ron answered.

"Let there be no mistake however Ron, I will kill you if you do something like that again" Harry said coldly before leaving the room.

Ron swallowed before following his best friend.

Downstairs Harry got tackled down by his two best female friends.

"We missed you Harry" they said in unison.

"Missed you girls too" Harry answered while trying to get up to his feet again.

Molly chose that exact moment to enter the room with the announcement that lunch was ready.

The rest of the day passed without incidents.

-----------------------------

Ginny and Hermione already went to bed as Ron pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky.

"I know it's a bit late but Happy birthday mate" he said while pouring out 2 glasses.

"Cheers" Harry said as he gulped down the glass in one go.

"Now if you want you can explain to me what you meant earlier" Ron said.

"I will need a refill for that" Harry said "and more then one to"

Ron filled the glasses while watching expectantly to Harry.

"I have been thinking these last few weeks" Harry spoke "I wondered if I truly did love Ginny or if she was just a passing teenage crush".

Ron didn't answer but nodded for Harry to continue.

"I came to the concussion that I actually have feelings for someone else" Harry said.

Ron sighed

"I already suspected something like that" he said "so who's the lucky one"

"Trust me on that Ron this stuff might be strong but you still haven't had enough for me to tell you that" Harry said.

"It isn't me isn't it Harry" Ron asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Heavens no Ron it's not you nor Hermione" Harry calmed his best friend down.

"Then who is it" Ron asked "Do I know her".

"You might say that you know her" Harry answered "But please give me some time, I'm not ready to tell you who it is".

"Take all the time you want mate" Ron said.

"Well well I never expected this much understanding from you Ronald" Harry sniggered.

"Watch it Potter or I might force it out of you" Ron answered in a serious tone.

As the night continued The bottle of firewhisky kept getting emptier and the two friends more drunk.

------------------------------

The next morning the boys were waked in a very unfashionably manner.

Ginny had just poured a bucket of ice cold water over them.

"Happy birthday to me" she said angrily "I expected to be surprised with gifts but instead I find my ex-boyfriend and my brother sleeping drunk on the sofa smelling like booze".

"We're sorry Gin, we'll make it up to you we promise to be good please spare us mistress" both boys said in unison while bending down in fear of Ginny's wrath.

"I'm just kidding you two" Ginny sniggered.

"Well if you'll excuse us we can get some dry clothes and your presents" Harry said.

"You're excused" Ginny said in a comical way.

Half an hour later Ginny sat in the kitchen surrounded by gifts.

When she finally unpacked everything Harry walked over to her.

"If you come with me for a walk I can give you my present" he whispered.

Seeing as everyone was busy they left for a walk in the garden.

"Ron told me you already have another boyfriend" Harry spoke.

"Not yet" Ginny answered "But I might soon"

"I'm sorry Harry but I realised my feelings for you were just a crush and not true love" she said.

"Lucky me, I realised the same thing" Harry answered "so who's the lucky bloke"

"You'll see at the wedding Harry he's coming over, but I don't think Ron will be pleased and neither will you". she said.

"Now this might be somewhat inappropriate for me to give to you, but I can assure you I don't mean anything with it" Harry said while taking out a small box.

Ginny opened it to find a golden ring with a diamond on it.

"Harry it's beautiful" she exclaimed.

"Glad to hear you like it" Harry said.

They continued their walk in peace.

Everything would remain peaceful until the evening.

"What do you mean a Slytherin is coming to the wedding" Ron shouted.

"Fleur has asked for him to come" His mother shouted back.

"Like I care, a Slytherin is not welcome here" Ron cried "and you even allowed him to bring someone with him aswell".

Everyone just sat there viewing the heated argument.

"It's just his sister Ron so he would have atleast someone to talk to during dinner." his mother replied.

"For all I care he brings his pet goat" Ron shouted "and why the hell did you have to put him on the same table as us, not to mention his sister will be sitting right next to Harry"

"Because those were the only places available to sit" Molly shouted back "and that's final I don't want to hear anything about it anymore".

Harry fell asleep that night wondering who the Slytherin might be and who his sister might be.

Molly woke them way to early to both Harry's and Ron's liking.

"You boys have to look good today" she said with a smile.

Ron groaned.

"Why should we look good today if there are two Sytherins present" Ron asked.

"Come on Ron do it for your brother" Harry said.

A few hours later they were sitting on the front row of seats.

The ceremony had just ended and neither Ron nor Harry had spotted the slytherins.

Nobody noticed the dark figure standing on the hill looking down on them the whole time. His red eyes fixed on Harry like he was reading a book.

Suddenly Harry felt like being watched.

He looked up the hill to see nothing.

"Perhaps they decided not to show up" Ron hopefully said.

"I wouldn't count on it Ron" Hermione said while nudging her head in the direction of their table.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her.

Daphne Greengrass, the girl he has feelings for.

She wore a nice light green silk dress witch matched her eyes. Her long blond hair hung over her shoulders and covered her naked back.

Harry swallowed. She was so close.

But when she looked towards Harry he started blushing, he quickly started a discussion with Lupin hoping she didn't come over and asks him why he was staring at her.

As dinner passed Harry noticed Ginny talking a lot with Daphne's brother Thomas. But Daphne hadn't said a word during dinner.

After the dinner the bride and groom opened the party with their first dance. Soon other couples started to join in on the dancefloor.

When Ginny and Thomas joined the dancing Ron was quick to follow with Hermione.

To keep an eye on Ginny and the snake he said.

after a while they started playing another slow song.

Harry noticed Daphne still sitting next to him.

He decided to use his Gryffindor bravery and stood up.

"Would you like to dance" He asked while reaching his hand for Daphne.

She cast him a strange look.

"Why Potter I would never have guessed a Gryffindor would ask me to dance" she mocked.

Harry almost withdrew his hand when she grabbed it.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you Lord Potter" she said.

Harry couldn't believe she accepted his offer.

Slowly they started dancing.

When Ron noticed Harry dancing with Daphne Harry mouthed later to Ron who nodded in understanding.

"I must say you look nice in that outfit Lord Potter" Daphne said.

"Thank you but why do you keep calling me Lord Potter" Harry asked.

"I've been brought up with manners my lord" she answered.

"So is that the only reason why you accepted my offer to dace" Harry asked.

Daphne hesitated for a few seconds.

"Who knows my lord" she answered.

"Please Daphne" Harry said "call me Harry or atleast Potter if you like but don't call me lord".

"Well Harry I didn't knew we were on first name basis" Daphne replied.

"I have manners aswell miss Greengrass" Harry said.

Daphne sniggered.

"Might aswell make this day a bit pleasurable" she grinned.

"Well I must say you look beautiful in that dress" Harry said.

"You really know how to charm the ladies don't you Harry" Daphne whispered "but I don't think your girlfriend would like to hear that"

Harry swallowed at hearing that.

"I don't have a girlfriend" he said.

"Oh is that so" Daphne said while looking him in the eyes.

They danced the rest of the song in silence.

But when the final notes of the song were played Daphne did something Harry didn't expect.

She kissed him.

She kissed him right on the lips.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening.

When they broke the kiss Harry noticed Ron staring at him like he has some kid of weird disease.

Everyone was quiet.

Suddenly someone clapped his hands breaking the silence.

"I would never expected Potter to fall for one of my precious slytherins" a cold and familiar voice spoke.

"And you Greengrass, I never expected you would betray your house like this" The voice continued.

Harry turned around to face the man he hates nearly as much as Voldemort himself.

Severus Snape.

Snape just smiled, something Harry never had seen before.

"You, what are you doing here you filthy bastard" Harry shouted.

"I hate to be the party-crasher, but I'm afraid this whole tent has been surrounded" Snape spoke.

Harry noticed several other deatheaters standing outside of the tent.

"Surrender now Potter and no one will be harmed" Snape demanded.

Before he knew it Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins stood before him with wands drawn.

"Don't do it Harry he is a liar" Hermione said.

"I know" Harry said while forcing his way through his friends "but this is my fight.

Harry draw his wand and points it at Snape.

"So be it then" Snape said while drawing his own wand.

What was supposed to be a day of joy and happiness was turning out to be catastrophe.

**AN: Well that's the chapter. I hope you liked the litle bit of romance at the end of the chapter. The next one will have more action. I'm considering to take a beta for this story. So if you're interested send me a message explaining why you would do well as a beta for this story. And please review**


	3. Revenge

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

Power surged through Harry's Body, he could feel it.

The man he has sworn to kill now stands in front of him.

Fire burned deep within Harry.

But he knew he had to be careful, Snape could read his mind like a book. One careless move and it would all be over.

Snape just stood there, wand at his side. Waiting for Harry to make the first move.

"Not here Snape" Harry spoke "there are innocent people here".

"Trying to be noble are we Potter" Snape sneered "very well we'll do this outside".

As they left the tent Harry kept going over the things he could use to his advantage.

He knows he can't use his mage powers just like that. They are supposed to be secret, and he hasn't had much time to practice using them. At best he would be able to hurl a fireball at Snape or a small gust of wind.

The idea struck him like lightening.

He could use small gusts of wind to knock Snape a bit out of balance and thus gaining the upperhand for a few seconds.

Outside Harry noticed several deatheaters.

"Let's make a deal Snape" Harry said "If I defeat you, the deatheaters will leave everyone alone and leave"

"And what if I win Potter" Snape asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you get to bring me to Voldemort" Harry answered.

Snape just cast a dirty look at Harry.

"If you really think you can beat me" Snape said.

Harry quickly aimed and fired his expelliarmus towards Snape.

But Snape easily blocked it.

"You really think you can defeat me with those second year spells do you" Snape sneered.

Harry had already suspected Snape would dodge it.

Snape just grinned as he fired his own vicious curse at Harry.

Harry didn't recognise the amber coloured curse. So he believed it best to just dodge it.

As the curse struck the ground a small crater remained.

"Bloody hell the bastard is trying to kill me" Harry uttered to himself.

Snape started to run over to Harry starting a complex set of wandmovements.

"That's going to be one hell of a curse" harry said.

Realising now was his chance Harry focused his wind powers and send out a small gust of wind to Snape's left side.

It worked Snape tripped and tumbled to the right.

Before Snape could regain his balance Harry had fired of a flipendo knockback jinx.

Snape didn't see this one coming and was send flying.

Harry quickly thought up his next move.

Before Snape hit the ground he used an incendio spell to light up Snape's cloak.

The potion master hit the ground hard but still got up with ease.

"You're going to pay for that Potter" he shouted.

Harry just smiled.

Suddenly Snape realised he was on fire and tried to kick the flames out.

Harry seized this opportunity to try and stun Snape.

Snape noticed the red beam flying towards him. he quickly spun around and threw his burning cloak to the beam.

His plan worked as the stunner hit the cape which flew for a few meters and harmlessly hit the ground.

Harry kept watching it all happening.

When he felt himself flying and several ribs cracking he knew he made a mistake he had to pay for dearly.

With a loud thump Harry hit the ground.

Harry groaned realising Snape just broke 3 ribs with his bone crushing curse.

He felt the blood pulsing in his body. He had to do something and fast or it would be over.

From the entrance to the tent Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched everything happen.

"He did it" Ron shouted when Harry send Snape flying with the flipendo.

"It's not over yet Ron" Hermione calmed him down "Harry's spells have lot's of force in them but that simple spell won't be enough to take out Snape".

and right she was when they saw Snape getting back to his feet.

They all groaned when Snape parried Harry's stunner with his cloak.

"He won't defeat professor Snape with those simple spells" A voice behind them said.

"What would you know about that Greengrass" Ron sneered at the girl.

The girl just smiled.

"Professor Snape is a very skilled wizard with years of experience" she just responded.

"Ofcourse a snake like you would defend another one" Ginny said.

Daphne's face suddenly grimaced when Harry got hit by the bone crushing charm.

Harry tried to crawl back up. But the pain in his ribs stopped him.

Snape had started another series of complex wandmovements.

"Chains of the flame" Snape cried.

Several beams of fire erupted from the tip of Snape's wand.

Snape send them towards Harry.

"Combine and destroy" Snape shouted.

The beams of fire started circling around eachother. Combining themselves in a point heading straight for Harry.

Harry saw this coming and braced himself.

At the last second he tried to use his elemental powers to save him.

An enormous explosion took place.

Somewhere from the tent they could hear a girl scream.

Up the hill the dark cloaked figure watch everything.

"Interesting" he mumbled.

Snape had a satisfied grin on his face while he holstered his wand.

"The fool really believed he could take me on" he spat.

He turned around and started to walk away.

When he heard several surprised gasp he turned around again.

"Impossible" he muttered.

Snape couldn't believe his eyes. While the smoke was clearing away he could see Harry lying on the ground without as even a scratch of his last attack.

He immediately drew his wand again and started firing some curses towards Harry.

Harry felt the pain shooting through his body with every move he made.

But he finally managed to get back up his feet.

He threw up a shield to protect him from Snape's curses. which only succeeded partially.

the curses got blocked by the shield but Harry lost his balance again.

"Imagine my surprise when I see you still alive after I struck you with my most deadly curse" Snape sneered "as always you are extremely lucky Potter".

Harry quickly crawled back on his feet.

He stood there heavily breathing. Due to the bone shattering curse he was weaker then ever. But he wouldn't give up just like that.

He pointed his wand towards Snape again.

"I will make my offer once more" Snape said "Go with us now and you and the others won't be harmed further".

"And I say go kiss a pigs ass and go to hell" Harry shouted.

Harry suddenly felt new power surge through his veins. A power he had never felt before.

His wand moved like it has it's own will.

Cursing flying towards Snape Harry never believed he would manage to do.

Snape couldn't believe what was happening. He could block most of the curses but some still managed to get through his defences.

"Curse you Potter" Snape spat.

Suddenly Harry's wand started glowing an eery blue.

With a great explosion of power Snape was send flying in the air.

None of the people present could believe their eyes.

Snape crashed hard in a wall of the burrow and fell to the ground.

"Get them you fools" Snape shouted.

All the deatheaters rushed towards the tent to attack.

Harry slowly walked towards Snape to finish their battle. But the potions master was nowhere to be found.

"Bloody coward" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry walked back to help the others. He could notice many curses flying around at the area of the tent.

Suddenly Harry tripped. As he fell he noticed a curse flying jut over his head.

"As always luck is on your side Potter but I will kill you" Snape shouted.

"Well I thought you fled" Harry said in a casual way.

"I wonder how you ever passed charms Potter, it seems you're not familiar with concealment charms" Snape said.

"Let's just finish this you greaseball" Harry answered.

Once again Harry found himself locked in a close duel with his old potion master.

In the distance he heard several cracks of people apparating in.

Hoping it were aurors and not reinforcements of the deatheaters Harry ignored them.

Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the attacking deatheaters back to back. But they both knew if they don't get help soon they would lose.

Fred and George proved that they are more than average duellists by each holding of several death eaters on their own.

A bit further Remus Lupin was fighting his own fierce battle with Fenrir Greyback.

Tonks was doing all she could to keep up with Bellatrix Lestrange.

But most surprisingly Arthur Weasly was whipping the floor with none other than Lucious Malfoy.

Molly, Bill and Fleur were taking on Narcissa Malfoy and 2 other deatheaters.

In the meantime Ginny had take up the lead to bring all the younger ones into safety.

Harry started firing curses at random towards his ex-professor trying to take him down.

Snape just easily deflected every curse Harry send his way.

Harry was getting more tired with every curse he casts. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly Snape's face grimaced. He used his wand to create a very bright flash of green light and disapparated.

Harry never suspected a move like that and looked straight into the light.

The last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of Snape disapparating.

----------------

When Harry finally opened his eyes he noticed he was in his bed inside the burrow. He could hear voices from the other side of the door.

Quickly searching his nighttable for his glasses he got up. Still not quite balanced on his legs he started moving to the door.

just before he could open it someone else did, Crashing the door right into his face.

Harry fell back on the ground clutching his bleeding nose.

"Goodness mister Potter you shouldn't be out of bed" The voice of Minerva Mcgonnagal said.

"Hello to you too professor" Harry grimaced.

"I suppose you want to know what happened after you passed out" she said.

Harry just nodded.

"Well shortly before you passed out the aurors arrived." she began "It didn't take long to change the odds of the battle and when all seemed lost for the deatheaters they just disapparated away".

"I guess Voldemort won't be happy to hear they failed" Harry said.

He didn't notice Mcgonnagal's face grimace when he mentioned the dark lords name.

"How many were wounded or killed" Harry asked to break the silence.

"Weirdly enough none were killed during the attack" she answered "however sever people got injured".

"Nice to hear nobody died" Harry sighed.

"There is one other thing I want to discuss with you mister potter" Mcgonnagal said.

"Whether or not I'm coming back to Hogwarts this year am I right" Harry said.

"Correct mister Potter" came the reply.

"Well I'm not" Harry said.

"If you want it or not mister Potter I'm afraid you'll have to" Mcgonnagal said.

"And why is that" Harry asked.

"This is part of the will of Albus Harry, it will explain everything" she answered.

Harry grabbed the parchment and was surprised to see it change into a holographical version of Dumbledore.

"_My dear Harry. I'm afraid I will have to force you to come back to Hogwarts for your final year. I know you won't like it, but I have no other choice. With a complex charm I bound your magic to the school. If you don't go to finish your 7__th__ year your magic will be lost, Leaving you nothing more then a squib. However you can leave the premisses of the Schoolgrounds without consequences. But bear in mind that if you're absent from the school for to long your powers will weaken unless you have a good reason not to be in school. Ofcourse if your powers weaken they will return to normal over time when you get back in school. I have informed headmistress Mcgonnagal of this charm on you, and if all goes according to my plan she will allow you to leave school without any question whenever you please. I'm sorry for this Harry but you will have to trust me I have a valid reason to do this." _the projection said.

Harry cast a dirty look towards Mcgonnagal.

"As said by Albus you are allowed to leave school whenever you please" she said "even more if you feel the need to skip a class during the year or decide that curfew is not bound to you,you won't receive any punishment for it neither can you get detention this year".

"I don't have any other choice do I" Harry asked "afterall if I refuse I will lose my magic".

"Indeed mister Potter" came the answer.

"But rest assured this special treatment also counts for your two friends mister Weasly and miss Granger." she said.

"And if I need anyone else with me" Harry asked.

"You just have to tell me who you want to get the permission and I shall arrange it." Mcgonnagal answered.

Harry seemed to ponder it over.

"Very well, I will return to Hogwarts for my final year then" Harry said.

"I will take my leave now Potter, you can tell your friends about the special treatment but do not tell them about the charm. Only you will know about it" She answered.

"but you know about it to professor" Harry said.

"I have a timed memory charm put on me, when I leave this room I will have totally forgotten about the charm and only remember the special treatment" she answered.

Mcgonnagal got up and left the room. When she closes the door her eyes glaze over for a second.

Harry fell back on his bed. Thinking of what would happen now he had to return to Hogwarts.

The rest of the vacation passed by quite uneventful.

Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would be returning to Hogwarts for his 7th year. Hermione was delighted as expected. But even Ron was enthusiastic about it, something which surprised Harry.

Ron was more than happy to hear about the special treatment, but Hermione feared Harry and Ron would take advantage of it.

Harry wisely didn't tell them about the charm Dumbledore had put on him.

Most of their days were spend training or studying. Neither Harry nor Ron liked the idea of studying during their vacation but one angry look from Hermione quickly changed their minds.

During training Harry improved the speed which he used to cast his spells and curses. Ron didn't increase much in speed but his spells got more accurate and stronger. Hermione had taken up the job of learning healing spells, afterall according to her healing spells require a lot of focus and and control over the users magic so neither Ron nor harry was fit to do the job of healer.

Every nigh while Ron was sleeping Harry sneaked outside to train his elemental powers.

He still wasn't capable of doing everything he would want to but he started to get the hang of it. He learned to create fireballs almost at will and throw them at some point he aimed with a near flawless accuracy. He could make water spin every direction he wanted to and manipulate it through the air and use it as a weapon. His biggest new advantage was that he could use his air powers to make incredible long jumps, and even keep himself hovering in the air for a few minutes. The only element he had trouble with was earth. Nomather how hard he tried he could barely make a solid wall after a considerable amount of time which he wouldn't have during a fight.

However even with all these improvements Harry still wasn't satisfied. He barely could do one thing with each element at a time. A true mage could use all the four elements at the same time in battle. Harry wasn't even sure if he could use most of his skills in battle, and there was only one way to find out. He would have to tell Ron and Hermione.

Harry dreaded having to tell them. They would be able to help him train his elemental powers, but he feared Ron would be jealous like hell and Hermione would start seeing him as a study-object.

As the days counted down towards September 1st Harry still hadn't told his friends.

Five days before the start of term Harry received a strange letter.

"_Dear Lord Potter,_

_If you could find the time to meet me in Diagon Alley it would be much appreciated. We can buy our schoolstuff there and it would be my honour to have lunch with you while we are there._

_If you can make it on Friday August 29__th __ around eleven in the morning please let me know by owl._

_Sincerely_

_Miss Daphne Greengrass"_

"Now why on earth would a Slytherin want to have lunch with me" harry wondered out loud.

"To trick you and bring you to you know who ofcourse" Ron answered.

"Don't be so blunt Ron" Hermione said while slapping him on the head.

"She did kiss Harry on the wedding so I guess she likes him" She said.

"All part of the plan, she seduces Harry than when he least expects it she calls the deatheaters and turns Harry over to the dark lord." Ron said.

"For once my dear Ronald you said something that actually makes sense" Hermione answered.

"So what I already told her I would be there" harry said.

Both of his friends starred at him unbelievably.

"Seems I finally found out who I wouldn't like isn't it mate" Ron said.

"Uhm can someone explain to me what's going on" Hermione asked.

"The night I came here Ron gave me a bottle of firewhisky and we had some drinks" Harry explained "Ron felt it necessary to inform me Ginny seemed to be fancying another guy. I told him not to worry about it as I had feelings for someone else too. When he asked me who it was I just told him he hadn't had enough to drink for him to like who it is. His first reaction was thinking I had fallen in love with him and than he believed I was in love with you. I promised I would tell him sometime but now he found out."

"But mate she's a Slytherin for crying out loud" Ron said.

"But she's a person too Ron" Harry responded.

"Ron is right harry we can't just trust her like that" Hermione said.

"That's why you guys will be there in Diagon Alley aswell pretending you're on a date "Harry answered.

Both of his friends looked dumbstruck.

"You got to be kidding me mate" Ron managed to say.

"Look it at this way, you guys will have some fun too and you can keep an eye out for me" Harry answered.

Hermione wanted to say something but Harry interrupted her.

"I already have set up a special date account with gringotts for occasions like this" Harry said "so it won't cost you guys a knut".

"It's not the money that's the problem harry" Hermione answered "but wouldn't people expect a couple do things like kissing and cuddling while they are out on a date".

"Well that's your problem" Harry said "if you don't like it I will ask Remus and Tonks to do it".

Hermione and Ron just looked at eachother.

Ron sighed

"Alright mate we'll do it, but don't you think about making this a regular thing" Ron said.

----------------

That Friday found Harry waiting in the Leaky Cauldron. He believed it was for the best that Ron and Hermione already went to some shops so he could bump into them.

His palms were sweaty, what if Ron and Hermione were right and this was a trap.

The fireplace turned green.

Harry swallowed when he saw Daphne coming out of the fire dusting herself off.

She was casually dressed but still harry thought she looked beautiful.

She noticed him sitting at his table and walked over to him.

Harry remembered his manners and stood up and helped her on her chair.

"Flowers for the lady" he said while handing her over a large bouquet of lilies.

"Why thank you My lord they are beautiful" she answered.

"As I said before please call me Harry" harry said.

Daphne just smiled.

Harry signed for Tom the bartender and ordered two butterbeers.

"Now not to be rude but why did you ask me out on this date" Harry asked.

"Now Harry I thought the kiss would be enough for a hint" she answered him "I just wanted to know if you felt the same way".

She cast him a seductive smile.

Harry felt himself blush, hoping Daphne wouldn't notice it.

"Tell me Daphne, why" Harry said.

"What do you mean Potter" she asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor, aren't slytherins supposed to hate gryffindors and certainly me" Harry said.

Daphne seemed hesitating to answer.

"I'm not like the others" she said.

"How can I be sure of that" Harry said "afterall this might be just another plan of Voldemort to capture me".

"I should have know it would come to this" Daphne said.

She made motion to leave but harry grabbed her before she could.

"Daphne please I need to know" harry said softly

Daphne looked around to see if anyone was watching. when she decided nobody was watching she lifted up her left sleeve.

Harry half expected to see the dark mark only saw bandages and old wounds.

"This is what my parents did to me because I wouldn't join the dark lord" she said "I have to hide from my own family because they want to kill me".

Harry was at a loss of words. He expected something big but not this big.

"I, I didn't know" harry muttered.

"Nobody knows except for professor Mcgonnagal" she said.

"I'm sorry Daphne, I want to make it up to you, I will protect you" Harry said.

"Very noble of you Potter but you can't protect me in the Slytherin dorms" she answered.

The pair fell into silence.

"I know it's not helping much but let's go for lunch" harry said.

Daphne cast a confused glance at harry.

"You'll feel better after lunch" Harry said.

Reluctantly she agreed. Harry quickly paid for their drinks and they left the pub to find a place to eat.

"I know a great place to eat Harry" Daphne said "But it's an expensive place, that'll teach you to make a lady sad"

"Anything to make the lady happy" Harry answered.

Suddenly harry noticed Ron and Hermione walking towards them.

"Aren't those your friends" Daphne asked.

"Yes and believe it or not they're on a date right now" Harry answered.

"Harry fancy meeting you here" Ron said

"So Harry is this your new girlfriend" Hermione asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business granger" Daphne answered "but if you really like to know yes I am".

Harry suddenly found it very interesting to study the way his shoelaces were tied.

He dared to cast a quick glance towards his best friend who clearly had trouble to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well it's not like I asked you officially" Harry said.

"But you're taking me on a date, as a matter of fact you are taking me for lunch right now" Daphne answered him.

"Having lunch sounds nice to me Ron, why don't we join them" Hermione said.

"Well I don't know if Harry would like that" Ron said.

"Nonsense" Daphne said "it will be nice to get to know Harry's friends better".

And as every man should know if a woman sets her mind on it so it will happen and the four friends made their way to a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley.

After dinner the two "couples" each went their way.

----------------

"I had a nice time today Harry" Daphne said slightly blushing.

"Yeah me too" harry answered.

It was getting late and Harry and Daphne sat on a bench in a little park near the Leaky cauldron.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Daphne said.

"Not as beautiful as the charming lady next to me" Harry said.

"Well you're not only a gentleman but also a true romantic" Daphne said.

"I'm full of surprises" harry answered.

And there on a bench in the park under the stars they shared their first kiss as a couple.

"Harry I love you but during school" Daphne began.

"I know but we'll find a way" Harry interrupted her.

They returned to the leaky cauldron where Daphne would floo back to her current hiding place.

"Will I see you on the train" Harry asked.

"Who knows you might" she said before leaving.

Harry sighed before apparating back to the burrow.

The next to days were spend resting for harry and his friends.

Finally the day had come he would return to Hogwarts.

They had reached platform 9 ¾ without any troubles. Harry bade goodbye to his friends who had to go to the prefects carriage.

He boarded the train and found himself an empty compartment. Hoping Daphne would join him soon.

Slowly the Hogwarts express started to move.

**AN: I noticed 7 people either favorite or alert this story since the last update but I only got one review. Come on people it's not that hard to review, you can even mark to favorite/alert this story in the same window when you review. The next chapter will be up soon but will be a bit shorter as it will only cover the journey to Hogwarts.** **Happy reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
